


The Two Sides of Aaron Burr

by bikai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamburr, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Anal Sex, Implied Oral Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, One Night Stand, aaron is a babe i stg, alex is horny again dammit, gay bars, hamilburr, i mean it's there - Freeform, implied drunk sex, slight dub con undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikai/pseuds/bikai
Summary: Rumor has it Aaron Burr is a shameless flirt when he's drunk.  Alexander Hamilton puts this theory to the test and well, let's just say it goes a little too well.aka Alex is horny so he gets Aaron drunk to get in his pants and it works





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey itsa me back at it again with the Hamburr fics how y'all doin  
> anyways I had fun writing this lemme know if you liked it
> 
> Edit: This also has slight dub-con/non-con undertones my apologies if it makes you uncomfortable or upsets you

It was not supposed to go like this. Alexander had heard of the stories of Aaron being a shameless flirt when he was drunk, so he took him to a gay bar in order to do just that and maybe, just maybe, get in Aaron's pants. It was bad, yeah, but Alex honestly couldn't help wanting Aaron. He was tall, extremely handsome, smart, the whole package. And, sweet god, was he in good shape. Every morning when he would stretch and his shirt would ride up slightly, Alex would secretly get a glorious peep show at his perfectly toned abs and the bones of his hips. 

But it wasn't supposed to go like this. Aaron was supposed to get drunk and flirt with him, not every other guy in the bar. After the first round of shots, things were going pretty well. Aaron had been leaning up against Alex and cracking dirty jokes and laughing hysterically, tempting Alex to just kiss him then and there. But then, after the second round of shots, Aaron had spotted a cute waiter across the bar and ran off to talk to him, leaving Alex tipsy, lonely, and horny at the bar. 

Just ten minutes ago Alex had spotted him grinding up against another guy on the dance floor, looking so drunkenly happy it made Alex's heart hurt. Since then he'd been flitting happily throughout the bar, flirting with many different men and ignoring Alex altogether.

So Alex sat at one of the tables with Lafayette, drumming his fingers against his glass and sulking. 

"Mon ami, you aren't going to get in his pants by just sitting there and pouting." 

"Va te faire foutre." Alex mumbled, making Lafayette smirk and shake his head. Alex breathed out sharply, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. Aaron was currently flirting with some man at the bar, who was flirting back all too enthusiastically. Alex scowled. The other man reached around to wrap an arm around Aaron's back, pulling him closer. It was then that Alex realized the man's hand trailing lower down Aaron's back.

"Oh my god." Alex exclaimed, sitting up straighter but still refraining from jumping up. "He's not going to touch his ass. Is he? No. He wouldn't, Aaron wouldn't let him."

His hand found Aaron's ass and squeezed, earning a surprised jump from Aaron and then a loud, delighted laugh and a playful shove.

"He just touched his ass." Alex seethed, his mouth agape. "Laf, did you see that?" 

Lafayette looked up at Aaron before back at him with sympathy. "Alex, do not get angry with him, Petite Burr cannot help it when he's like this."

"I'm not mad with him, and mad with the bastard next to him. What right does he think he has to touch him like that."

"Alex, this is a gay bar. It's full of gay men who touch each others asses all the time."

"It's not fair." Alex mumbled, plopping his head into his hands glumly. Lafayette stood up suddenly, making the table shake, and Alex looked up at him. Lafayette didn't say anything as he strode confidently across the bar, and Alex watched nervously as he slung an arm around Aaron's shoulders and called the bartender over. Alex looked away quickly, not wanting to know what his friend was saying or doing to Aaron. 

He was alone for another minute maybe before someone sat down beside him, and Alex turned to find himself centimeters away from a grinning Aaron.

"Hey there, pretty boy." Aaron slurred, snaking his arm around Alex's shoulder and leaning in closer. Alex glanced over his shoulder at Lafayette, who gave him a quick thumbs up.

"A-Aaron," Alex swore inwardly at his uncontrollable stutter, and swallowed noticeably, "what are you doing?"

"Well, Lafayette told me you were feeling lonely, so I decided to keep you company." His words were heavy and rolling and his voice was low, and it all sent Alex's heart into a dizzying spin. "Isn't this place great?" Aaron pulled Alex closer to him and looked around. "So many cute guys here." He turned back to smirk at him. "None as cute as you though, my darling."

Alex felt his face flush and wished his confidence hadn't decided to suddenly abandoned him.

"Please, everyone knows you're the hottest guy here." Alex smirked and groaned inwardly. Oh my god, where the fuck had all his skills gone? Aaron laughed, and Alex sighed in relief. Aaron reached towards his glass, picked it up and took a long swig. Alex watched, barely breathing, as Aaron swallowed before licking his lips and easing back into the seat, spreading his legs casually. _Fuck_. Aaron turned and found him staring, making Alex flush in embarrassment. Aaron smirked and placed a hand under Alex's chin, leaning in so close Alex could feel his breath on his skin.

"You like what you see, Alexander?" He whispered, his hot breath fanning over Alex's mouth and chin. Alex felt his pants tighten considerably, and he squirmed in his seat and nodded frantically. Aaron smiled wider, showing his perfectly straight and perfectly white teeth.

Aaron's face was so close to his, and Alex could only hope his pounding heart wasn't as loud as it seemed. His eyes unconsciously dropped to Aaron's mouth, and he thought he was going to pass out when Aaron's tongue darted out to lick his already wet lips. 

Alex forced his eyes back up into Aaron's, and the heat in them sent sparks down Alex's spine. Aaron was leaning closer and closer, and oh god, Alex's heart was pounding so hard. Aaron's lips brushed against his, and Alex let his eyes flutter shut. Aaron's lips grazed his again, closer this time, but still not fully a kiss. But Alex couldn't help wanting more.

He leaned in and kissed him, actually kissed him, and Aaron's lips were so soft against his own. Aaron reciprocated quickly, placing a hand on the back of his neck, and pulling him in closer, running his tongue over Alex's bottom lip. Alex groaned, his hands moving to Aaron's hips. His hand found its way to Aaron's ass and squeezed, hoping the prick from earlier was watching so he could see what touching Aaron was really like. Aaron moaned in response, and he pulled back to stare at him, and Alex suddenly wondered if he'd done the wrong thing. But then Aaron's hand was gripping Alex's thigh as he moved to straddle Alex's hips and Alex's breath stopped in his throat. Aaron's hands found their place cupping Alex's face, and he kissed him hard, panting against his lips. Alex's head was spinning and he hoped his hands weren't shaking when he lifted them to grip Aaron's hips again. They both opened their mouths at the same time, and Alex couldn't fight back his moan when their tongues met. 

Fortunately, all of this seemed to be affecting Aaron in the same way, because he was panting into Alex's open mouth and kissing him hard, letting out softer, yet deeper groans. Alex whined when Aaron pulled back, but the way Aaron was staring at him with dark eyes and a gaping mouth made Alex bite the whine back. Aaron maintained the eye contact as he moved his hands to Alex's shoulders and ground his hips down onto Alex's. Alex yelped, spikes of pleasure coursing through his body. He bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut, hating the noise that had just come out of him. Aaron just smirked and leaned back in to kiss Alex again, and he made a mental note that he owed Lafayette a great favor in return for this. 

"Mm, _Alexander_." Aaron panted against his lips, his chest heaving and his hands searching for anything to grip onto. Alex loved the way his name sounded when Aaron said it like that. He pulled back to look at him again. "Do you wanna...go? Like, back to the dorm, or..." 

Alex glanced around as it hit him, the fact that this wasn't nearly enough privacy for what they both needed and wanted. 

"Yes." Alex breathed out, pushing Aaron off of him so he could get up. As soon as he was out of the booth, Alex pulled him up by his arms to slot their mouths together again. Aaron grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the club but Alex pulled away momentarily to run over to Lafayette. He threw an arm around his friends shoulders and hugged him.

"I'm 'bout to get laid. Thanks dude, you're the best, I owe you big time."

He was going to say more but Aaron was pulling him away, so he just gave him the peace sign and stuck his tongue out. Lafayette laughed and returned the peace sign. Aaron pulled him through the dance floor, through the masses of guys grinding against each other and the loud thumping of the music. Over it all, Aaron gripped his hand and looked back at him and grinned like a child, and it made Alex's heart flutter. There was no place he'd rather be.

They made their way to the entrance and out onto the street, and Aaron was still gripping his wrist tightly as he waved down a cab, and they got in. Aaron didn't kiss him in the car though, in fact it was completely silent, and it was making Alex very nervous. What if he had suddenly decided he didn't want this? He was drunk after all, what if he was starting to sober up and realize this wasn't what he wanted? All of this felt way too good to be true, and Alex felt his hope starting to drop.

Alex didn't know if Aaron was sensing what he was thinking, but suddenly there was a hand on his thigh and he looked over to find Aaron incredibly close to him. Aaron's lips were parted slightly, and he leaned down to place a gentle, chaste kiss to Alex's lips. Alex wanted his hand to move up higher on his thigh, wanted to feel Aaron touching him, but his hand stayed where it was stubbornly. 

They got to the dorm after what felt like hours, and Aaron grabbed his wrist again and pulled him inside. The elevator was out of order, which made Alex curse. Of _course_. But Aaron just pulled him towards the stair well and soon they were laughing breathlessly and racing up the stairs, stopping between each flight to pin each other to the wall and kiss desperately. Finally, they reached their floor, and Aaron pulled Alex down the hall to their dorm, stumbling into each other and laughing. Alex felt like he was soaring. 

Aaron opened the door and pulled him in before slamming the door and pressing Alex against it. Aaron's hands found their place on Alex's hips, and Alex grinned uncontrollably, making Aaron chuckle.

"You like that?" Aaron whispered, his voice husky and low and it made Alex fall in love all over again. Aaron started to massage the skin above Alex's hips, and Alex groaned, letting his head thump forward onto Aaron's chest. 

"Kiss me again." Alex whined, tilting his head up as an offer. Aaron smirked and leaned down to kiss him, licking his way into Alex's mouth while pressing his fingers into the skin of Alex's hips. Their kisses were growing more heated and passionate, Alex biting down on Aaron's lip, swallowing down every moan that he failed to hold back. Aaron moved his mouth down Alex's jaw and neck, licking lines up his throat and sucking bruises into his collarbone. 

Aaron's hands moved from his hips to his thighs, pressing Alex tighter against the door and shifting himself downward slightly. He pulled away to look Alex in the eye as he rocked his hips upwards into Alex's, and Alex let his head fall back against the door as he moaned enthusiastically. Aaron continued the motion, and Alex thought he was going to pass out as he lost himself in the easy rhythm of Aaron moving against him. Aaron leaned up to kiss him deeply, still grinding his hips into Alex's relentlessly.

"Are we doing this?" Aaron asked after a few heated minutes, temporarily pausing his movements and stepping back. 

"Yes." Alex's response was immediate as he opened his eyes into Aaron's. "I-I mean...only if you want to?"

Aaron nodded his consent and hooked a finger into the belt loop of Alex's pants, making his breath hitch, and pulled him forward and through the dorm, into Aaron's bedroom. Aaron sat himself down on his bed and pulled Alex over him, using his hand on his back as leverage. After a few minutes of heated kissing and hands gripping wherever they could reach, Alex pulled back to look down at him. Aaron's button up was half undone, and one side had slipped off his shoulder, revealing his collar bone. His eyes were wide and desperate, and his chest was heaving. 

"You're so gorgeous when you're not so put together." Alex murmured, tracing his thumb along the line of his jaw. Aaron flushed and looked down. Alex watched him, completely fascinated with the way he was breaking Aaron down in his hands. Aaron looked back up at him and swallowed thickly. His hand moved from Alex's back down to his groin, where he began to palm himself slowly, staring up at Alex the entire time.

"Oh lord, Aaron." Alex tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, unable to deal with the lust filled stare Aaron was giving him. Aaron pulled him down to attach his mouth to his neck, sucking and biting at his skin, moving his tongue over the spot under his jaw that made Alex moan recklessly. Alex pushed Aaron down onto the bed, climbing over his body and peppering his skin with kisses, hickeys, and bite marks. After a lot of kissing, grinding hips, moaning, and dirty talk later they were both stripped down to their boxers. Aaron's hands were tangled into Alex's hair, keeping their mouths together as Alex's hands traveled over his body, trying to memorize the places that made Aaron squirm with want. Alex removed his hands from Aaron's shoulders, making him whine, but his whine turned into a low groan when Alex reached between them and slipped his hands into Aaron's boxers. 

Alex slept better than he had in years that night.

 

Somewhere between four and five am, Alex blinked himself awake, needing a glass of water. He sat up slowly, wincing as he peeled himself away from the sheets. He flicked on the bathroom light and squinted in the bright light. That was a bad choice. After getting a couple drinks of water, he looked up at himself in the mirror. His hair was sticking up in places and his neck and chest was covered in hickeys, bite marks, and bruises. They went down to his hips and decorated the top of his groin, hell, there was even a few on his inner thighs. 

He smirked at himself and shook his head. He couldn't even believe that had just happened. He felt fucking accomplished. He'd just _fucked_ Aaron Burr. _The_ Aaron Burr. Not many people could say they'd done that. He flicked the light off and walked back into the room, rubbing the back of his neck and yawning. 

The moonlight coming through the window fell across Aaron's face and body, making him look like some god that had come down to earth. Alex smiled to himself and crawled back into the bed, pulling the covers over himself and wrapping his arms around Aaron's waist, placing a soft kiss to his shoulder. Aaron murmured something intelligible and pressed his back flush to Alex's chest, and Alex sighed happily.

 

When Alex woke up later that morning to the soft golden light filtering in through the window, he was disappointed to see that his arms weren't wrapped around Aaron anymore. He turned on to his back to see Aaron laying on his stomach, still asleep. Alex smiled, and reached over to trail his fingertips up and down his spine. Aaron shivered under his touch and mumbled something masked by his unconscious state. Alex sat up and scooted over to where Aaron was laying, rubbing his hand against his hip and leaning down to kiss his neck and shoulder. Aaron mumbled again, louder this time, and more conscious, like he was starting to wake up. 

"Morning, gorgeous." Alex whispered into the skin of his shoulder. Aaron inhaled deeply through his nose, blinking his eyes open. His eyes roamed around the room in confusion for a moment before they found Alex's face. Alex grinned and leaned down to kiss him but before he could Aaron was sitting up without warning and shoving Alex off of him. Alex fell back onto the other side of the bed as Aaron sat up too quickly and winced, grabbing at his head as the power of his hangover took full effect. Alex brushed his hair out of his face with a huff, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Oh my god." Aaron huffed out. He lifted the covers up quickly and looked down at himself and looked back up in horror. "Oh god. Oh, _shit_. What did-....we-"

"Had sex." Alex finished with a smirk, and Aaron turned to him in shock, as if actually realizing it was _Alex_ of all people. Ouch. 

"What?"

"We had sex, Burr." Alex repeated. When Aaron continued to stare at him, Alex rolled his eyes and continued. "You know, we fucked each other. I put my-"

"Oh god, stop please." Aaron held up a hand, but Alex just laughed. 

"Weren't asking me to stop last night." Alex drawled, and Aaron stared at him. "If anything, you were begging me to keep going."

"That-....I was drunk. I had no idea what I was doing. I make mistakes and do stupid things when I'm drunk." Aaron spat out, before clapping a hand over his mouth in shock. Alex stared at him, unable to comprehend what he'd just heard. He blinked a couple of times, attempting to replace the shock on his face with fake anger.

"Jeez, dude, you don't need to be an ass about it."

"I didn't mean it like-...I-" Aaron stuttered awkwardly, and Alex was tempted to snap at him and tell him he didn't need to explain himself. Alex knew damn well what he meant. He was stupid to think there was something between them. Aaron had just been drunk, that was all, he would have acted the same around anyone else. Alex just happened to be there at the right time. 

"Whatever, you're right. This was a mistake. " Alex bit out bitterly, and Aaron turned to look at him. "It was just drunk sex, people do it all the time. It wasn't like it meant anything. I was horny, and you were drunk, that's all there was. Didn't mean anything to you," he hesitated before continuing, "didn't mean anything to me."

"Alexander, you know that's-"

"I should go." Alex sat up, not wanting to be in the same room with him when he started to cry. Alex swung his legs over the side of the bed, but stopped before he got up. He breathed in deeply, trying to keep his emotions under control as he covered his face with both hands. He wished he could turn back the clock to last night, where Aaron had stared up at him like he was the best thing in the world. God, he was an idiot.

The mattress shifted suddenly, and without warning there was a familiar weight next to him and a kiss was being planted on his cheek. Alex lifted his hands and turned, and not even a second later, Aaron's lips were on his in a chaste yet meaningful kiss that left his lips tingling. Aaron pulled away and rested his forehead against Alex's, smiling at him.

"You and I both know that's not true, Alexander. I thought you said you were a man of your word?"

Alex grinned at him, wrapping his arms around Aaron's shoulders and pulling him back down to attach their mouths again. He kissed him hard, arching his back to press their chests flush together. Aaron made a noise of surprise, but reciprocated willingly, running a hand through Alex's hair and kissing him back. Aaron's arm snaked around his waist and dragged him back into the bed, pushing him down into the mattress. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Aaron murmured, his voice muffled by Alex's kisses. Alex dragged his tongue over Aaron's lips, his breathing coming in short, heavy bursts. Aaron pulled away suddenly, and Alex sat up in a desperate attempt to keep their lips together, but Aaron placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him back. 

"You should've kissed me a while ago. I totally would've let you. Just look with what I let you get away with last night." Alex motioned at himself and smirked. He'd meant it as a joke, but Aaron's eyes raked up and down the marks on his body, his eyes hungry. Alex felt extremely bare under his heavy gaze, and shifted slightly once he realized he was actually stark naked. Aaron moved one of his hands to pull back the covers covering Alex's lower half, and Alex almost felt self conscious. He watched as Aaron swallowed thickly as he stared at him, and shifted impatiently. Aaron looked back up at him, reaching out to trail his fingers over the hickey on Alex's collarbone.

"Wish I remembered doing all of this." He murmured, his low and heavy with what? Lust? Alex found himself hoping it was lust. He wanted Aaron to want him. 

"I can show you, if you want." Alex ducked his head to kiss Aaron's chest, moving his tongue along the wide expanse of skin. His hands came up to Aaron's sides, pulling himself closer while simultaneously swiping his tongue over a nipple, earning a needy keen from the man above him. Aaron's hand came up to tangle into Alex's hair, guiding his mouth over to lick the other one. Alex smirked when he got the same reaction. 

Alex shifted himself backwards so he could move lower down Aaron's body, and Aaron complied quickly, leaning back to give Alex easier access. Aaron was massaging one hand through Alex's hair, and the other was clutching desperately at the sheets. Alex continued to move his tongue over Aaron's chest, slowly trailing lower and lower. When Alex moved his tongue into the slight dip of Aaron's navel, Aaron tugged gently on his hair, pulling him back and looking down at him. Aaron swore when he saw him, an pulled him up to slot their mouths together.

"Actually," Aaron mumbled between kisses, pushing Alex backwards into a sitting position. "I think you deserve something nice after being so good to me last night." Aaron reached his hands in between them to grab Alex's thighs. He pulled him closer whilst simultaneously spreading his legs wider. Aaron planted his hands on either side of Alex's hips and ducked his head down to kiss Alex's neck. Alex grinned at himself, his hands moving to rub circles into the skin of Aaron's back. From where he was he had a great view of Aaron's body. With every kiss he placed against Alex's neck he rocked himself forward slightly, and with every kiss Alex watched the muscles shifting underneath his dark skin. The sheets clung to his lower back, shielding Aaron's lower body from Alex's view, but the way his lower half twitched and moved sleekly beneath the sheets left enough to Alex's imagination to get his heart racing. Yet again, he couldn't help wanting even more. 

He slid one of his hands down Aaron's back, making him shiver and press himself closer. His hand found the sheet and he peeled it away gently, letting it fall off his body effortlessly. He thought he felt Aaron stiffen under his hands, but then Aaron was kissing his neck harder, opening his mouth against the skin and licking a line up his throat.

Alex groaned and wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist, before pulling him back down onto the bed. Aaron laughed softly, a gentle puff of hot air against Alex's neck. He began to trail his kisses down Alex's body, kissing his shoulder and his chest, and letting his tongue slip out to trace Alex's collarbone. Aaron ran his hands up and down Alex's sides, making him shiver. Aaron slid his tongue down the jutting bone of Alex's hip, smirking when Alex yelped and lifted his hips up off the bed. 

"Shit, _Aaron_..." Aaron's name left Alex's lips as a breathy moan, and it made Aaron groan in response, nipping the skin of his hip gently. He placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder and shook him gently, trying to get his attention. 

"Hm?" Aaron looked up at him through his eyelashes, refusing to stop kissing his hips. 

"I- ah!" Alex stuttered awkwardly when Aaron bit his side gently. Alex let his head thump back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. "God, Aaron, I-I love you."

Alex felt Aaron stiffen on his lower half, and he refused to open his eyes. Dammit, why did he have to ruin everything good he had?

"You...what?"

"I..." Alex forced himself to open his eyes and look down at him. Aaron was staring back up at him, his lips parted slightly. Alex bit his lip in regret, before the words started pouring out non-stop.

"I love you, Aaron, kind of a lot. I don't know a lot about love but I'm pretty sure this is what it's supposed to feel like. Last night was amazing, not just because of the sex, but because of the way you looked at me almost like you loved me too-

Aaron was moving closer and closer, his eyes unreadable.

"-And don't get me wrong, the sex was great too. Beyond great actually, it was fantastic, like honestly, I haven't had it that good in a long time-"

Sweet shitting fuck, did he really just say that?

"And you're always just so nice and calm to me, Aaron, even when I'm being a complete asshole, you make it seem like nothing else really matters. And don't even get me started on how beautiful you are-"

The words started pouring out faster, and he was rambling on and on, not even fully aware of what he was saying. It was like he was running out of time and these were his last words before he died. 

"And I just-I love you, Aaron, so much that it scares me. Just everything you do, literally everything, it's intoxicating. I always feel like I'm high on something when I'm with you. And I don't want this to be like a one time thing, you know? I don't want to have this one night stand with you and then go back to being just roommates, I don't think I can do that. I-I want to be your boyfriend Aaron, I want to hold your hand in public, I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want, I want to be able to say things like 'this is Aaron, my boyfriend' and cheesy shit like that. I want to be yours." Alex stopped himself quickly, feeling like he was going to burst into tears at any second. Aaron was so close, his breath tickling Alex's face. 

Alex swallowed nervously. "That is, if you'll have me?"

Aaron stared at him, his eyes yet again unreadable. 

"Do you really mean all that?" Aaron whispered, his face so close that Alex could feel his lips graze his as he spoke.

"You know me, I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

Aaron stared at him for another second before a smile spread across his face, wide and slow and so genuinely happy it made Alex smile hopefully in return. Aaron closed the final space between them, pressing their lips together so sweetly it made Alex melt inside. His hands came up to cup Alex's face, and he pushed him back down so that he was laying on top of him. 

"I love you." Aaron muttered when he pulled back. "I love you so damn much." 

"Shut up and kiss me." Alex reached up and grabbed his face to slot their mouths together. Aaron laughed, but continued to kiss him deeply. After another few minutes of kisses full of nothing but tongue and hot breath, Aaron slid himself down Alex's body and only stopped once his breath was ghosting over Alex's groin. 

"And just for the record," Aaron looked up at him as he lifted Alex's legs and draped them over his shoulders, making Alex's breath stop in his throat. "I don't remember last night at all, so it wasn't one of the _because-of-the-sex_ 'I love you's'."

"I'll hold you to that." Alex laughed, reaching down to brush his thumb over Aaron's cheekbone. 

"Don't I know it." Aaron cooed before kissing the inside of both Alex's thighs affectionately. 

Alex sighed out of pure happiness and let himself fall so crazily in love. 

 

A good half an hour later, and Alex collapsed onto Aaron's chest, completely blissed out and grinning like a small child. Aaron's chest was rising and falling rapidly beneath him, but his hands came up to rub comforting circles into his back, and he chuckled softly. 

"Just as good the second time, babe?" His voice was low and hoarse from their activities, and Alex couldn't help shivering. He nodded in response, it was obvious his words weren't going to work soon, as he was still coming down from his high. Alex turned his head to look up at him, one cheek smushed against his new _boyfriends_ chest and his hair falling into his face. Aaron sighed and shook his head at him.

"How do you do that?" 

"Do what?"

"You know...." Aaron motioned vaguely at Alex's face. "That."

Alex squinted at him, confused.

"The whole _'post-sex-glow'_ thing you have going on. It's gorgeous."

Alex laughed, his face flushing. He buried his face in the crook of Aaron's neck, attempting to hide his emotions.

"Wow, the great Alexander Hamilton is never one to shy away from attention. This is unlike you, Alexander." Aaron nuzzled Alex's head with his nose, and he moved one of his hands to tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear. Alex peered up at him, his hand tracing lazy patterns into the skin of his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, neither of them saying anything, just breathing together and letting their hands roam over each other in the morning light. After a while, Aaron inhaled deeply waking Alex from the light doze he'd been taking against his chest. 

"Well, I should probably go take a shower." Aaron started to sit up but Alex shook his head frantically and pushed him back down.

"Alex, baby, c'mon I gotta get up."

"No you don't." Alex pouted and held onto him tightly, daring him to try and get up again. "I'm tired, just lay here with me."

"You're tired! I was the one doing all the work!"

"Not true!" Alex slapped him playfully on the shoulder, and Aaron laughed in response. 

"I guess I can lay here for a little while longer." Aaron whispered after a minute or two of blissful silence.

"You better." Alex crossed his arms over Aaron's chest and rested his chin on his hands, so he was looking at him. Aaron smiled down at him, and Alex could tell he wasn't going to try and leave again. One of Aaron's hands came up to card slowly through Alex's hair, and Alex sighed.

"I'm glad this happened." Alex whispered.

"Me too." Aaron whispered back. Alex smiled and sat up so he could kiss him. Aaron hummed in reply, and brought his hands up to cup his face as he kissed him back. This was enough. 

Alex's phone buzzed from somewhere, and Alex broke away, panting, and looked around. His phone buzzed again, and he spotted the screen lighting up through the pocket of his jeans, which were all the way across the room. He chuckled at himself, and got up to get it, prying himself out of Aaron's arms.

"Oh, so I can't get up, but you can? Hypocrisy, Alexander, true hypocrisy."

"Chill, sweetheart, I'm coming back." Alexander threw confidently over his shoulder as he reached down to grab his jeans. He grabbed his phone out of the pocket and walked back to resume his place on top of his boyfriend. Aaron's hands came up to rest on his back, preventing him from moving again, as he clicked his phone on and swore under his breath when he saw the lock screen was filled with missed messages from his friends, all asking where he was. 

He scrolled through the countless messages as Aaron kissed the side of his face softly, pulling him closer with every kiss. Alex opened the group chat of him and his friends, the one with the most missed messages.

Message from: **thedadfriend™**  
_Has anyone seen Alex?? He's not answering my calls and I want to make sure he's not beaten up in an alley somewhere_

Message from: **JLaurens**  
_ye idk he hasn't been texting me back_

Message from: **JLaurens**  
_last i checked he went to some bar with Laf and baby Burr_

Message from: **JLaurens**  
_maybe he got lucky???? ;)))))_

Message from: **Favorite Fighting Frenchmen**  
_Yeah Alex is all good, he went home with Petite Burr a little bit ago after a very intense make out session in one of the booths_

Message from: **JLaurens**  
_???????_

Message from: **thedadfriend™**  
_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat_

Message from: **JLaurens**  
_iTs FiNaLlY hApPeNeD ?????_

Message from: **Favorite Fighting Frenchmen**  
_Herc owes me 50 bucks_

Message from: **thedadfriend™**  
_I don't owe you shit_

Message from: **JLaurens**  
_SOMEONE CALL ALEX RIGHT THE FUCK NOW_

Alex laughed softly, closing his eyes and shaking his head at his friend's antics. 

"What is it?" Aaron murmured into Alex's hair. 

"Don't worry about it." Alex turned his head to kiss him sweetly, smiling when Aaron sighed into it. Aaron moved his lips down Alex's jaw to his neck, kissing the skin there gently as Alex peered at his phone over Aaron's shoulder. He quickly rung Lafayette's number, holding the phone up to his ear and hoping his friend picked up. A second later and Lafayette's French accent ring through the receiver. 

"Alex! Did everything go alright last night?"

"Oh yeah, it went awesome. Are you with John and Herc?"

"Yeah, we're just at the dorm, why?"

"Put me on speaker."

There was a shuffling sound and then a click, and Alex assumed he was on speaker. Aaron looked up at, seemingly knowing what he was going to say and scowled at him in a _'don't you dare'_ kind of way. Alex only grinned and yelled into the receiver.

"Guess who got in Aaron's pants?"

"Alexander!"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments bring me back to life love you all <3


End file.
